Ordinary Day
by HaKo-chan
Summary: Kegiatan sehari-hari para pelayan Phantomhive yang diluar biasa./Canon, IC, Drabble/Chapter 1: Ordinary in a Mess (Finnian)/Fic perdana akun collab kami di FKI ini :D/RnR?


Jika dilihat dari luar, kediaman Phantomhive selalu saja terlihat tenang. Tapi, itu hanya kelihatannya saja, bukan?

"_Wah, ada salju!"_

"_Sudah masuk musim dingin rupanya."_

"_Christmas! I'm coming!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ORDINARY DAY**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**[FF] Ordinary Day © HaKo-chan**

**.**

"_Finny, kau mau ke mana?"_

**.**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Humor**

**Warning(s): Canon/IC, typo(s) and miss typo(s), etc.**

**Summary: Kegiatan sehari-hari para pelayan Phantomhive yang diluar biasa.**

**.**

"_Menghias pohon cemara!"_

**.**

**Happy reading! ~^.^~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Chapter 1: Ordinary in a Mess**

"Lalalalala…"

Hallo! Namaku Finnian. Aku adalah seorang pelayan di kediaman Phantomhive—lebih tepatnya aku adalah seorang tukang kebun di sana. Saat ini aku sedang asyik membersihkan pohon-pohon cemara dari salju yang menggumpal di kebun belakang. Sebagai tukang kebun yang imut dan bersahaja, aku berusaha untuk membersihkan pohon-pohon itu dengan lembut.

BRUK!

Tapi sepertinya aku terlalu _lembut_ hingga merusak pohon-pohon tidak berdosa itu.

"Huwaaa! Patah lagi," keluhku ketika salah satu pohon yang kubersihkan telah terbagi 2 dan bagian atasnya jatuh ke tanah.

"Huft! Padahal aku sudah berhati-hati mengerjakannya…"

Walaupun sudah berhati-hati, hasilnya tetap saja sama seperti kemarin, kemarin lusa, kemarinnya lagi, kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi. Sepertinya aku memang perlu melatih kekuatan superku agar bisa bekerja dengan baik. Tapi hal itu kelihatan mustahil bagiku.

"Finnian, ada apa?" Tanya Sebastian yang sedang berpatroli ke seluruh bagian _mansion_. Sebastian adalah kepala pelayan di kediaman Phantomhive ini. Pembawaannya tenang dan dia sangat hebat! Aku sangat mengaguminya.

"Huwaaa! Maafkan aku, Sebastian! Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menghancurkannya," ujarku sambil menangis. Sebastian melirik pohon tumbang itu dengan wajah horor, kemudian kembali menatapku yang telah kembali siap sedia dengan wajah polos.

"Cepat bereskan ini," kata Sebastian, lalu memegang pundakku, "aku percayakan padamu."

Aku yang mendengar kalimat Sebastian langsung memasang wajah senang. "_Yes_, _Sir_!" Kemudian memberikan sebuah penghormatan pada Sebastian.

"Oh, ya, tolong kumpulkan mawar putih dari rumah kaca. Sekitar 3 jam lagi aku akan menagihnya darimu," pesan Sebastian seraya beranjak dari sana.

"_Aye aye_, _Sir_!"

Aku segera melangkah pergi untuk memetik mawar pesanan Sebastian.

.

~Ordinary Day~

.

Akhirnya aku berhasil memetik semua bunga mawar itu walaupun harus mengalami segudang 'kecelakaan'. Tapi aku sangat menikmati tugasku sebagai tukang kebun. Oh, ya, aku juga harus bisa bekerja sebaik mungkin agar Sebastian bangga denganku.

Aku mengumpulkan semua mawar yang telah kupetik tadi di dalam sebuah keranjang besar. Aku senang bisa menyelesaikan tugasku tepat waktu. Tapi, saat melihat bunga-bunga itu aku memikirkan sesuatu. Sepertinya ada yang berbeda… Tunggu dulu! Aku salah memetik mawar! Oh, tidaaak… Mengapa aku malah memetik mawar merah!?

Jika Sebastian tahu hal ini, dia pasti akan kecewa padaku. Padahal aku sudah susah payah memetik mawar-mawar ini dan berharap Sebastian akan bangga padaku. Haaah, aku akan membuat Sebastian sedih. Jadi, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mengumpulkan mawar putih dengan waktu yang tersisa?

Hmm…

Untuk beberapa saat, aku berpikir. Dan… hei, hei! Aku menemukan ide _brilliant_! Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Sebastian! Tenang saja dan percayalah padaku!

.

"Haaah," Bard terlihat mengeluh sambil memandangi _oven_ yang menghitam yang ada di hadapannya. "Lagi-lagi percobaan memasakku gagal."

Aku mengendap diam-diam ke dapur. Sepertinya Bard sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Aku membuka salah satu lemari dengan perlahan, kemudian mengambil sekaleng cat putih yang ada di sana. Setelah mendapatkan barang yang kuinginkan, aku segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi. Tentu saja juga secara diam-diam.

"Sepertinya, oven ini kurang canggih," gumam Bard ketika aku melangkah pergi.

.

Aku menuju ruang tengah di mana Maylene tengah sibuk membersihkan tangga dengan semir sepatu. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, aku mendekatinya seraya berteriak, "Maylene! Pinjam kuas, ya! Kau taruh di mana?"

Maylene sepertinya kaget mendengar teriakanku yang tiba-tiba dan segera terjungkal ke bawah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku saat telah berada di dekatnya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Maylene sambil berdiri dan memperbaiki kacamatanya, "Ta-tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Aku ingin meminjam kuas. Kau taruh di mana?"

"O-oh… Kalau tidak salah aku taruh di laci itu," Maylene menunjuk ke laci yang ia maksud.

"Oh, _thank you_!" Dengan penuh semangat, aku segera menarik laci itu dan… TARA~! Aku mendapatkan kuas yang aku inginkan.

"Terima kasih, Maylene! Selamat bekerja!" Salamku seraya pergi.

"Oh, i-iya." Maylene masih terlihat sibuk memperbaiki kacamatanya. Aku harap kacamatanya tidak pecah.

.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Maylene, aku bertemu _Grandpa_ Tanaka yang sedang asyik menikmati pesta tehnya bersama Snake—dan ular-ularnya. Sebenarnya aku sedikit takut melihat Snake. Tapi aku tahu sebenarnya dia orang baik-baik. Kalau tidak, tuanku Ciel tidak akan menerimanya sebagai pelayan baru di sini.

"Ho ho ho ho!"

Entah mengapa suara _Grandpa_ Tanaka terdengar seperti suara Santa Claus? Haaah, sudahlah. Lagipula ada yang aku inginkan dari _Grandpa_ dan juga Snake.

"_Grandpa_, boleh kuminta 1 gelas teh?"

"Ho ho ho ho ho!"

Aku terdiam sejenak, tidak mengerti. Tapi aku tetap tersenyum lebar. "Aku anggap itu boleh."

Aku pun mengambil satu gelas teh dari _Grandpa_ Tanaka, kemudian pandanganku teralih pada Snake.

"Hei, Snake, bolehkah aku meminjam handukmu?"

"Boleh saja," sahut Snake dengan wajah datar, "kata Keats."

"Baiklaaah~!" seruku bersemangat sambil mengambil handuk yang diberikan Snake padaku. Akupun langsung tancap gas menuju kebun belakang. _Aye aye_~! Mawar putih akan segera datang~!

.

~Ordinary Day~

.

"Lalalalala…"

Aku mengecat mawar merah itu dengan sepenuh hati. Dengan begini, aku akan segera menyelesaikan tugasku dengan baik. Ngomong-ngomong, 3 jam itu lama atau sebentar ya? Haha, aku tidak mengerti soal itu. Yang pasti, aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku sebelum Sebastian datang.

Dan… TARAAA~! Selesai!

"Fiuh!"

Aku sudah mengecat semua mawar merah itu menjadi mawar putih. Jadi nama mereka sekarang adalah mawar putih! Hallo, mawar putih~! Kalian cantik sekali! Hehe… Kerja bagus Finnian! Kau akan membuat Sebastian bangga!

Hmm, setelah ini, apa yang harus kulakukan, ya? Membersihkan pohon cemara lagi? Oh, tidak! Aku tidak mau menghancurkan pohon-pohon yang tidak berdosa itu. Apalagi sebentar lagi adalah Hari Natal. Tunggu dulu—Hari Natal? HEI! Bagaimana kalau menghias pohon cemara? Jadi, ketika Tuan Ciel bangun, dia bisa langsung melihat pohon cemara yang indah. _Aye aye_! Siap untuk menghias pohon cemara!

Jadi, apa saja yang harus kusiapkan? Hmm… Santa Claus, kaos kaki natal, bola-bola natal, lalu lampu natal… semuanya! Ye ye! Akan kuhias sebaguuus mungkin!

.

**BRAK! BRUK! BRAAAK! DUAGH! DUAAAAARRRRR!**

"Sebastian, mengapa pagi-pagi ribut sekali!?" geram Ciel yang terbangun dari alam mimpinya.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda. Sepertinya, Finnian sedang berusaha membuat kejutan untuk Anda," ujar Sebastian yang baru saja masuk sambil membawakan _morning tea_. Dia membuka tirai yang menutup jendela kamar Ciel dan terlihatlah pohon cemara yang penuh buah kastanye dan ilalang.

Ciel yang melihatnya hanya bisa _facepalm_ sementara Sebastian tersenyum sambil memasang muka horor. Silakan bayangkan sendiri.

"Anak buahmu, Sebastian… Cepat urusi dia…"

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

—**Chapter 1: END.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N (Tako): Huft… Akhirnya **_**drabble**_**(?) ini selesai juga. *sujud-sujud* Kata-kata terakhir saya serahkan kepada Hana-chan selaku orang yang mengetik cerita ini. Saya hanya menyumbang ide (gila) ini dan numpang edit aja. 8D Semoga para pembaca menyukai fic perdana akun **_**collab**_** kami di fandom Kuroshitsuji ini. :D**

**A/N (Hana): … Saya tidak mau berkomentar apa-apa. Hanya permohonan maaf kalau alurnya gaje. =="  
**

**Silahkan berikan review kalian, ya~! ^_^ Review kalian sangat berarti, sebagai parameter kami dalam membuat chapter selanjutnya. ^_^**

**Lalalalalalala~ BRUK!**

***Ikut menumbangkan pohon bareng Finnian***


End file.
